The Peices Are Only As Good As The Whole
by popcorngoo
Summary: What lies in store for the gang as they continue to search for the jewel shards in just another boring village that has more secrets than anyone had thought? Will Inuyasha and Kagome finally suck it up and DO SOMETHING? Will Miroku stop being a perv? nah.
1. Chapter 1

I've been on another Inuyasha kick lately. I go through bouts of those from time to time. I'm not sure how this story will turn out. I might hit a brick wall of writer's block since I'm just playing by ear here. I just don't have the patience of a good writer to sit down and come up with a plot line and plan everything out. I'm just going with the flow, which is probably why my stories aren't that good. Or they become one-shots that I never touch again because I have no aspirations for the story. eeeeh, whatever. *waves hand dismissively* Anyways, I thank whoever reads this for choosing my fic(it was the summary wasn't it! Come oooon that was a pretty good summary. you don't have to be shy! You can come right out and say it!), and I hope that you'll like it just the teensiest little bit.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Inuyasha related...except for my plushie...but that's because I bought that.

* * *

They had been traveling for about a week now. Kaede had heard rumors of a nest of demons to the south terrorizing the neighboring villages, and turning things into utter chaos. With the chance of those demons possibly holding one of the jewel shards Inuyasha promptly demanded that the gang left at that instant. Which was then followed by a thwack from Sango's hiraikotsu and an exasperated,"Inuyasha will you calm down! We're not even packed yet!". Once the group was all rested and equipped the disgruntled hanyou took the lead mumbling something about slow humans and their stupid needs for things like food and bedding. The usual antics ensued along the tedious and endless journey. Miroku, the ever virtuous monk, tried to cop a feel against Sango's backside, which resulted with a lumpy head and a very steamed demon slayer. Shippo tried to "play" with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't want to so he picked him up by the scruff of his tail and barked out a,"I will not carry you on my head! So you can just forget it ya runt!", and a quick flick of the wrist sent the kit flying. Fuming, the little kistune shouted back,"Oh yeah! You're just too weak to carry even my light weight! So you have to cover it up with insults!" Snarling Inuyasha reared back on him and yelled,"Oh I'll show ya whose weak or not! C'mere yo-". "Sit". "Oof!". "hahahahahahahahaha!-ow!" Kagome pinched the small boy resting safely in her arms with a smile. Stepping over Inuyasha's sprawled body, she ignored his screams of insults and vulgarities. All through the normal routine of the companions Kirara trilled happily as Sango stroked under her chin. 'All is well', she thought contentedly to herself. 'All is well'. If only moments like these could last forever.

* * *

It's pretty short huh? Well if I write more I'll be sure to make it much longer. This was basically just an intro anyway so I didn't think I needed to add _that_ much to it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyaaaashaaaa!"

Inuyasha whipped his head around at the sound of a whiny voice calling his name.

"What!" he snarled back.

Shippo pouted and raised his voice an octave, "I'm huuuungry".

"Well, that's no concern of mine. _Pup._ We have a lot of ground to cover to get to the jewel shard, and that takes priority over you stuffing your pie-hole".

Shippo quivered his bottom lip and looked to his surrogate okka-san for help. He wouldn't bring out the big doe eyes unless he absolutely had to. He didn't want to lay it on too thick too soon.

Kagome saw the look Shippo gave her and sighed. "Inuyasha, we have been travelling non-stop for days now. A _little_ break wouldn't hurt would it?"

Since Kagome was riding on his back it was hard for Inuyasha to glare at her, but he managed it. His golden eyes narrowed at her. Her dark brown eyes narrowed back at him. Electric sparks shot between the two as they had a 'glare off'. A low growl formed in the base of the hanyou's throat.

"Inuyasha I will NOT be growled at. It is not an unreasonable request to stop for five minutes for a snack".

"Yes, it is when it wastes precious time that could be used in finding jewel shards!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please! I don't think it's going anywhere for five freaking minutes".

"You don't know that!"

Kirara flew alongside the bickering couple. Miroku and Sango had seen them from a distance and both shared a meaningful look as they knew right away what was going on. Another fight. It seemed to be a daily occurrence.

Miroku, ever the gentleman, came to Kagome's aid as he said, "Inuyasha, we are only human. We need to rest much more than you do. It would hinder the jewel hunting process severely if our energy became depleted."

Kagome smiled at the monk in thanks.

"Feh, you humans are so weak, always needing to re-charge your frail bodies"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all gave an eye twitch in annoyance.

"But I suppose a FEW minutes wouldn't hurt".

They all sighed with relief. Inuyasha could be such a pain to deal with. It was best to ignore him when he tried to assert his dominance in such a way. There was no sense in reasoning with the hanyou. He just dug his heels in more when you tried to do that. Stubborn as always.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and knelt down on the grass. She pulled her heavy pack from her shoulders, glad for the relief it lent her spine. She truly admired Inuyasha's strength and endurance. After all, he carried her AND her backpack for long distances without breaking a sweat. She shook her head, humans and demons are so different physically. There was no comparison.

As soon as her backpack was placed on the soil Shippo immediately set to task rummaging through her belongings.

"hey, hey hey! Shippo!" Kagome's tone was chastising, but she didn't yell.

The young kit looked up at her with a bag of potato chips in his mouth, one fang peeking out adorably.

"huh?" he said.

"It's rude to go through other people's things. Also, in your hurry you completely messed everything up!" Kagome gestured with her hand at her discarded belongings strewn over the ground.

Miroku had been watching the scene with disinterest until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

A very lacy, pink, silky strap of cloth had been thrown about a foot away from him. Curious, he bent down and picked it up. When he unfolded it to see what it was his eyes widened.

"Ano,….Kagome? what is this?"

In mid-lecture Kagome glanced over to Miroku to see what he wanted. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Her face turned beet red, and her whole body became stiff.

"Heeee!" the strangest keening noise escaped her throat.

Everyone in the group was staring at her oddly now. What could be the matter with her?

She lunged for the cloth with lightning speed. Quickly grabbing her possession, she clutched it to her chest, covering it with her arms.

Miroku looked at his hand and then at her, back at his and hand and so forth. How in the world had she moved so fast? He had sorely underestimated his comrade.

"Neh, Kagome-chan? What is it?" Sango asked curiously.

Blushing furiously Kagome turned so she was facing away from everyone.

"u-u-uhm…..i-i-it's..?" Kagome was so mortified she didn't know how to respond. She was trying to come up with a quick lie, but nothing was coming to her. Crap, why did she have to be so bad at lying?

Inuyasha was equally as curious as the rest of them were now. He tried to step around her to see her face, but she moved away. He tried again on the other side. Again, she moved away. Eyebrows lowering, he tried a third time. She stepped away from his line of sight.

Getting annoyed now Inuyasaha yelled, "Will you quit it! I just wanna see what you have!"

The short tempered half youkai grabbed her arms to try and see what she was hiding.

Kagome squealed and struggled to be released from his grasp. No luck. She chomped on his arm next.

"Ow! She bit me!" he howled. When he let go of her his hand was holding the pink garment in its grasp.

"haha!"

"noooo!" Kagome wailed in embarrassment. She felt like her cheeks were going to turn so red that they would spontaneously combust.

She tried in vain to get her possession back, but it was like a fly trying to fight a dog. Impossible.

Holding up his prize victoriously Inuyasha studied the cause for so much excitement. Cocking his head to the side he puzzled over the foreign thing.

"Sooo….what is it?"

"Why is it so lacy?"

"Why does it seem alluring to me?" Miroku asked with a mysterious blush on his face.

Sango looked at her female friend in sympathy.

"I think I know what it is", she said.

Shippo asked curiously, "You do?"

"Yes, but it's very strange looking. I have not seen one like it. I assume I am correct in my assumptions as to its purpose Kagome-chan?"

Resignedly, Kagome nodded, feeling a rather large headache coming on.

Inuyasha harrumphed. "So quit with all the suspense already Sango. What is it?"

"Those are my panties", Kagome said.

All heads swiveled to stare at the miko.

She figured with the way things were going she was just going to have to come out with it. There was no way to discreetly hide it or play it off as a lie. She couldn't lie convincingly. So she squared her shoulders and decided to just get on with it.

"Your….what?" Inuyasha said.

Miroku's expression changed immediately. He grinned lecherously from ear to ear and clapped a hand over Inuyasha's back.

"Congratulations my friend! You've had the privilege to handle Lady Kagome's underwear! Lucky dog you…"

Shippo still didn't seem to understand what was going on. "What are panties?"

"Oh, you'll find out when you're older", Miroku nodded to himself sagely.

Inuyasha didn't seem to fully comprehend what was in his hands.

"So this is your…?"

"uh huh"

"And you wear it on your…?"

"uh huh"

Inuyasha blushed bright, cherry red.


End file.
